danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Save (episode)
"Cave Save" is the season 1 episode of Danger Rangers. It aired on July 6, 2006, and it's about staying out of caves, appliances (without handles on the inside or space to breathe), and abandoned homes. Episode info After hearing tales of old timer Digger Diaz's mining adventures from Tall-Tale Tim (the resident story teller) in Digger's Gold, New Mexico, four children named Mickey, Kareen, Jose, and Julie decide to do a little mining of their own to look for treasure in a large cave (where, as a sign says, they are not supposed to be in) and end up losing their way. The Danger Rangers are off to rescue the missing children and show them that caves and abandoned homes are no place to play. However, Mickey and a reluctant Kareen (with Mickey apparently not understanding anything) end up in an abandoned home and go underground, and so do Tall-Tale Tim and his buddy Giles. Plot In Digger's Gold, New Mexico, Tall-Tale Tim tells about this guy named Digger Diaz, and a mining adventure of his to a crowd. Meanwhile, four kids, Mickey, Kareen, Jose, and Julie try to mine in a large cave for digger's gold, whose sign says, "Danger! Keep Out!" Meanwhile, Fallbot and Squeeky are making a huge sandwich for the latter, but Savo alerts the Rangers. Gabriela volunteers to join the mission, while Burt stays behind to take care of things, as does Fallbot. Back to the kids, the kids pass passing bats. Julie falls over the ledge from moving over to make room for Jose to look with his flashlight, and while Mickey manages to pass through a hole, but Kareen, with her backpack, gets stuck. Upon arrival, Squeeky reacts in fury, not merely over not getting to finish lunch (or so he claims upon Gabriela's asking), but because of those kids ignoring a perfectly posted warning sign. When the Rangers get inside, Gabriela displays and uses Burt's latest invention: the Echo Locator, and in one of the tunnels, she finds movement: that of Jose, who explains the situation. Sully assures him of his safety. Kitty hammers some kind of fastener into a rock (with Gabriela bracing it with her foot), and with her help, Squeeky secures the line until it is "covered like cheese spread." Kitty uses the line to rescue Julie from drowning. Meanwhile, Burble and Sully use a laser glove to remove the surrounding rock from Kareen, and Sully gets mad at Mickey. In fact, outside, Squeeky takes his anger out on the kids and lectures them for ignoring the sign, and having found trouble instead of the digger's gold ("Cave Save"). The kids, or rather, those whose names start with J, with the Danger Rangers, plan on danger-proofing the town, but Mickey, still obsessed with digger's gold, talks a reluctant Kareen into joining him. She goes berzerk when he calls her "chicken" twice. In a junkyard, where certain kids used to play, Jose and Julie stop another kid named Bobby from going into a refrigerator. He was just playing hide-and-seek, but Kitty tells him it's not a cool place. Squeeky says it's because he wouldn't be able to get out if it closed while he was in there, and GB says it's because there's neither a handle inside nor air to breathe. (More to come.) Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * Mayor of Digger's Gold * Tall-Tale Tim * Giles * Mickey * Kareen * Jose * Julie * Bobby * Casey * Background Trio * Fire Ranger * Digger Diaz (deceased and only mentioned by name) * Bats * Rattlesnake * Scorpion * Rats * Coyote Girl (titular song segment only) * Lizard Boy (titular song segment only) * Cow Girl (titular song segment only) * Soccer Kids (song segment only) * Baseball Puppy (song segment only) * Basketball Hedgehog (song segment only) * Penguin Girl (song segment only) * Baseball Catching Cat (song segment only) * Baseball Blackbird (song segment only) * Dancing Trees (song segment only) * Rodent Kid (song segment only) * Live Alarm Clock (song segment only) * Live Basketball Hoop (song segment only) * Live Car (song segment only) * Live Nail (song segment only) * Condemned House (song segment only) * Sun (song segment only) Quotes *'Squeeky:' Gee, thanks a lot, Fallbot, but it looks like my snack attack's gonna have to wait. *'Gabriela:' That's my kind of mission: search and rescue. *'Squeeky:' (groans in anger) Don't tell me. What was it about the words, "Dangerous caves. Keep out!" those kids didn't understand? Gabriela: Ooh. Somebody's cranky. Still mad about not getting to finish lunch? Squeeky: No, I am mad, Gabriela, because those kids ignored a perfectly posted warning sign, and I just happen to have a thing about signs. As a Danger Ranger, it offends me when people read them and do not... PAY ATTENTION TO THEM! (clears his throat) But don't worry. I'm good. *'Kareen:' I am not too big! My backpack is too big! *'Squeeky:' Fancy name for a little machine, if you ask me. Gabriela: It's little, but powerful. Squeeky: Ah. Kinda like me. Gabriela: Or me. You see, it sends out a sound wave that bounces off moving objects, and then the echo returns. Echo locating. It's how bats navigate. *'Burble:' Talk about being stuck between a rock in a hard place. *'Squeeky:' Now, do you actually mean to tell me, that not one, NOT ONE, of youse read this sign, "Keep out"? Mickey: We thought it was there just to, you know, keep us from looking for digger's gold. Squeeky: Did youse find any? Mickey, Kareen, Julie, & Jose: No. Squeeky: No. But what you did find was trouble. Remember, guys, when a sign says, "Danger, keep out," it means, "DANGER, KEEP OUT!" *'Mickey:' Hey, Kareen. You're not gonna give up the gold hunt now, are you? Kareen: You heard what the Danger Rangers said. Mickey: Every word. We just gotta have the right equipment so it's not dangerous in those caves. Kareen: Uh, that's not what they meant. Mickey: Sure it is. We'll go back in the cave, look for digger's gold, and be safe. Unless you're chicken. Kareen: Hey! I am not chicken! Mickey: Whatever you say, chicken. Kareen: I am not! And besides, you're not gonna keep all that gold for yourself! (He has literally gone too far for her.) Kareen: Wait up! *'Giles:' Hey! It's the Danger Rangers! You know, those "Safety Rules" guys! Tall-Tale Tim: Thank you, Giles. Astute as always. *'Mickey:' (referring to an image on Squeeky's watch, which he himself is carrying) Cool! Better than a video game! *'Mickey:' I'll never do anything that stupid again. I promise. Kareen: And if you do, I definitely won't follow you. I promise. *'Fallbot:' We're live in three, two... what comes after two? Squeeky: Hello! One! Fallbot: Oh yeah. One! (he rapidly closes the clapstick) Squeeky: Dook! I'm gonna have to send youse to TV safety school! *'Fallbot:' It's spooky, smelly, and noisy! Why would anyone want to play down here? Squeeky: Because it's spooky, smelly, and noisy! *'Fallbot: '''I kinda like the look. Do they go with my outfit? '''Squeeky:' (chuckles) Better than a brick suit. (A dump truck dumps a big pile of bricks on him) Squeeky: Hold on, whilst I free my metal-mouthed pogo stick. *''(last lines)'' Squeeky: This is the Danger Rangers TV Network, reminding everyone that... All Seven: Safety rules! Miscellaneous * Danger Rangers TV Network * Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval Location *Digger's Gold, New Mexico *Digger Diaz's House *Digger's Mine Burt's Invention * Motion Activated Sonar Echo Locator (used by Gabriela instead) Other Machines Used * Laser Glove * Safety Mesh Songs *Cave Save *Places Not to Play Trivia * Even in her cave outfit, Gabriela does not wear boots on her feet while the rest of the Danger Rangers (that is, those who are taking part) do. * This is the first of two episodes not only to guest-star Audrey Wasilewski, but in which she voices two kids of the same gender, the other one being "Be Prepared." In this episode, both of her characters are girls, while in the other, both of her characters are boys. Goofs *When Rangers Squeeky and Gabriela shout, "Danger-proof teamwork," however much of Gabriela's beak is shown doesn't move. *When Gabriela says the echo locator is little but powerful, she holds it down with her wing, but when both she and Squeeky are shown at once in full, and Squeeky says that is kind of like he is, she is holding it with her foot. *When the bats pass, for a while, the kids are frozen stiff like statues while still running from the bats. *During the scene where the Rangers are angry with the four kids outside the cave (especially is Squeeky who gives the verbal tirade), Sully's right shirt pocket is yellow, but turns khaki before he turns his torso, and his two left shirt pockets turn yellow when Squeeky adds the interrogative, "'Keep out'?!" *When Mickey, with a flashlight, enters the cave, Jose's feet are yellow like his feathers. *When Rangers Sully and Kitty give Safety Seals of Approval to Jose and Julie, respectively, Jose's feet are yellow again. *In the underground mine shaft, when Gabriela flaps and jumps off Burble and walks, turning to profile left, and she says, "Looks like there's only one place along this wall that's stable," the feathers under her right eye and near her beak briefly turn white. *When Kareen says, "I promise" after she and Mickey are rescued from the mine shaft, some space between her eyelashes becomes void. *When Burble does the final solo scatting at the end of "Places Not to Play," the background trio's mouths are moving, but their voices are not heard. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Villains